Inuyasha Character Poems
by miko-of-eternal-nite
Summary: A whole bunch of poems of the Inuyasha characters!R
1. Kikyo Poem

**A Kikyo Story**

**I do hate Kikyo but this is how I sort of feel. **

I'm made from clay, ashes from my old body, and a part of my reincarnation's soul.

I live off dead women's souls from time to time

I paid a pricy toll

And I still regret it with my own.

The years have passed when I had left

and my beloved Inuyasha had moved on to another one

I don't blame him when our promise wasn't kept

Because what that evil Naraku had done.

He distroyed both of us that day

He was after the Shikon Jewel fifty years ago

and he's still after it today

He made me shoot you down with my arrow and bow

Now there is a dept that needs to be paid

We were revived

Soon it will be made

And in the end we all survived.

Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kilala, Inuyasha, Kagome, and me

We revenged what was taken from us

But still you prefer Kagome instead of we

I'll keep making a fuss

But would that change it?

You're torn between two

Why won't you admitt

Who would do?

And in the end you pick her

Not me

That's who you prefer

For I am one of the dead who could never be

Alive, feel relief

Could never be

I crumbled like a leaf

Because could never be

I tried my best but this is all I could think of. I'm not a fan of Kikyo but I did this poem anyway. In the poem she does crash and burn, which I like..Hehehehehehehehehehe Inuyasha&Kagome Forever. http/ 


	2. Kagome and Inuyasha

_**Kagome and Inuyasha**_

Innocent and Sweet

Somethings a drama queen

She's a girl that can't be beat

But sometimes she could be mean

She's caring and kind

She backs up her friends

She's always has Inuyasha on her mind

All ways by Inuyasha's side and he depends

On her strength and love that she contains

She was the one who changed the guy

That's what love obtains

Obtains not a good bye

But welcome to my life

She's the girl for Inuyasha and only

Wouldn't it be cool if they could be husband and wife?

So that they can never be lonely

She saves him from his demon soul

He's the reason she is here

She's on a roll

She's the one he holds dear

They care for one another

They may not act it

Inuyasha is opposite of his brother

He could never be cold hearted one bit

Kagome and Inuyasha forever

For eternity and for always

Their love is stronger than ever

As they go about the days

For every waking moment

They both get jealous and angry

But in the end it really counts about what their love ment

This goes to show that they are green with envy

Envy of people who claim they love them

Just like Inuyasha being jealous of Koga for saying I love you, which could never be

And Kagome being jealous over Kikyo loving him

All they are trying to say is I want you to be with me!

Tried my hardest but this is as good I can do. This poem doesn't really have any rhyme. Well...it does but some areas it doesn't. Hope you liked it. R&R!


	3. Another Kagome and Inuyasha Poem

_Kagome and Inuyasha_

They were obligated

That can't really be stated

They've grown to love one another

And stick with each other

They deny it

Why won't they just admit

Admit their feelings and get together

Except they fail at making it better

If only Inuyasha could say what he feels

And Kagome can see it when he revels

Revels his love for her sometimes

He says his love in his own way and signs

Why must he be so subbern?

When will he ever learn?

Learn to admit

Learn to commit

Commit his love for her instead of another

When she is one of the walking dead and a bother

At least his love does exists for Kagome somewhere

And you thought love was rare...

Their love is like a awesome song

Or a novel because it's so long

Too long to read and so let it play out

And that's what it's all about

Need to get through a battle or war

Love that can't tore

Love that can't be broken

Love that is a special token

In the end they will be

You just wait and see

You'll know what I mean

And their love will be seen

This pair will do

I'm telling you

Because their love is strong

And can never be wrong

I told you so

And now you know

I told you

That this pair would do

You may think Kikyo would do

But she had her chance and I know

She's not the one anymore and she only had one chance

So let this song play and dance

Cuz the music will keep playing

Their love will keep bringing

And there is nothing you can stop it

Because the love is so innocent


	4. Kikyo and Kagome Poem

**Kikyo and Kagome Poem!**

I was once a human being

Then I became something must meaning

I became a priestess

Then my life became a mess

I was intrusted with a Jewel

The Shikon no tama, a sacred Jewel

A hanyou guy

Came along one day

At first it was enemies

And then it became something more, remedy

Then it ended quickly and went into disaster

Naraku was a caster

To cast me and my beloved into hatred and sorrow

And it ended between yesterday and tomorrow

Why did this happen to me?

What did I do because I do not see

Inuyasha now loves another

She seems to be a bother

Only to thee

Why can't she just let us be

What's this?

She loves him as well

How can I compete

She is alive and complete

I am dead

And he always picks her instead

I complain to myself

What went wrong?

Naraku did this to us

And now I'm always making a fuss

Damn him to hell

And she needs to go back to her time beyond the well

**-Kagome's point of view now-**

Kikyo Kikyo Kikyo that's all I here

When she is near

I know they were in love

He defiantly has feelings for me

But he still has feelings for her I see

Why can't she be gone forever

And can not come back ever

She tried to kill me twice

She's not even nice

She carries a grudge in her heart

Now its rewinding from the end to the start

They where mad with each other

and now they must see one another

This doesn't make sense

Are they that dense?

It's obvious he loves us

There is no reason to fuss

But I understand one of us will get him in the end

It's his decision that will comprehend

Who ever shall he pick

One of us is going to be sick


	5. Kagome Poem

_Kagome Poem_

I loved him like forever now

And he doesnt even know

I wish I can tell him

But he still loves her still

He sometimes gives me the signs

But I think to myself so many times

And yet I still don't know what to believe

The first time we met, it was at the Sacred Tree

He was pinned by her arrow

And I broke the seal

You were quiet and closed up inside to me

And now you are opened up

I've tried to be nice

You take me for granted sometimes and always pay the price

With the single word Sit

You are subdued to it

Crashing down to the ground

And with a big sound

You manage to get back up and yell at me

But it never works as you can see

And it always ends up me going back to my time

I always come back to the feudal times

You are always forgiven

There's a weakness in my heart that is driven

Driven to not stay mad or upset with you

I don't know why I bother but I do

It's because I love you after all


	6. Sango

**Sango, Kilala, and Miroku mix poem**

Brought together when they were young

Quickly got along

Sango was still very little when this kitten became hers

And they've been battling together in these times of wars.

These two partners in fighting

Fight beside Inuyasha and the others with all their might

To stop one evil guy

For revenge that will mean to live or die

Sango feel in love during her travel

She hopes his feelings for her will soon unravel

But instead he hides it and flirts with other girls

Sango gets hurt and jealous from his torels

He loves her secretly and he doesn't even know it

Just like another couple that can't admitt


End file.
